


"A Friend, huh?"

by a_malec_universe



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 126 firefam only mentioned, Big Brother Judd Ryder, Episode: S2 e04 Friends with Benefits speculation, M/M, Sad TK Strand, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Worried Owen Strand, sad carlos reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_malec_universe/pseuds/a_malec_universe
Summary: tiny snippet of what may happen in season 2 episode 4 of 9-1-1 Lone Star.I refuse to believe that Carlos isn't out to his parents so I had to come up with my own crappy excuse. My brain likes to make tk sad sometimes.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	"A Friend, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably delete this and rewrite this to be better....I dunnu.....It depends on how satisfying this episode is :) seriously this is so bad...and was written in 30 minutes...and is so short...with weird transitions and probably doesn't make any sense....but my brain wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. 
> 
> This changes the timeline of when some things happen. (I don't wanna spoil it)

The room was awkwardly silent. TK sat on a ottoman staring at his hands with Carlos standing rigidly by the door.

Carlos sighed heavily “TK-“ 

“A friend, huh?” The firefighter asked abruptly, still staring at his hands. Carlos winced as TK let out a small, broken chuckle. “Why?”

“Its…complicated with my parents, TK.” Carlos started and then paused to gather his thoughts. He hesitated for a moment too long because just as Carlos opened his mouth to explain further, TK stood. 

“I can’t do this again. I’m tired of feeling like I’m not good enough.” Tk felt his eyes burn and his chin wobble. He bit his lip to stop it from quivering. 

“What!?” Carlos gasped, “That’s not-“

“I love you.” Tk nodded as if he was affirming that information to himself and Carlos snapped his mouth shut in shock. “But….I though I loved Alex once too. And I let him break my heart. I let him…” Tk took a large, shaky inhale. “I let him make me hate myself.” He shoved his hands in his hoodie and slowly started towards the apartment door. 

Carlos stammered and grabbed Tks arm just as the firefighter grabbed the door handle. Tk turned to look carlos dead in the eyes, trying his best to ignore the tears he felt gathering. “I can’t allow it to happen again. I can’t do that to my dad.” Tk sniffed and slipped his arm out of Carlos’ grip. “Goodbye, Officer Reyes.” He whispered, pressing a feather light kiss to Carlos’ cheek and slipping out the front door.

~~~~~~~~~

To say Carlos had moved in the last 48 hours would be a lie. After the door had clicked shut softly after TK, he had managed to grab all the beer he had shoved in the back of his fridge before slumping onto the couch. He proceeded to get as drunk as he could and pass out. When he awoke hung over and with a terrible headache the next day, he hadn't bothered getting up to clean up or make himself presentable. He was off for the weekend and its not like anyone was coming over to see him, not since TK had.....

Carlos vaguely heard his phone ringing somewhere in the cushions next to him. He had the impression that his phone had been ringing off and on quite a few times the last two days, especially in the last couple hours, but he couldn't make himself move. All he had the energy to do was lazily watch whatever was flashing on the tv. He once again began to sink into the memory of Tks heartbroken face as he left the house. 

He had caused that. TK was in pain because he was an idiot. If he had just explained it maybe-

His racing thoughts were interrupted as loud banging came from his front door. Carlos stared at it in confusion for a second, his tired mind not processing that the noise meant someone was at his door. His brain caught up when the banging happened again but this time followed by a loud voice, one he belated realized was Judds. "Carlos! Open up! The station said you were probably here." Carlos jumped off the couch, stumbling around the empty beer bottles and take out containers that had accumulated over the last two days, and made his way to the door. 

He jerked it open. Carlos and Judd stared at each other in shock. Carlos because Judd had no reason to be at his house breathing like he had just run a marathon and Judd because he had never seen Carlos so disheveled before. 

"Judd? What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?" Carlos nervously ran a hand through his greasy, unwashed hair.

"Hospital." Judd panted out, completely ignoring Carlos' questions. Carlos' eyebrows creased in more confusion as Judd swallowed deeply, trying to catch his breath. "we've been trying to call you! Tk. Tks in the hospital." he said urgently. Carlos heart dropped into his stomach as cold fear spread through his body. 

"W-what happened?" Judd must have realized that he was on the edge of a panic attack because the mans large hands landed on Carlos' shoulders. Judd shook him slightly and forced him to look into his eyes. 

"He was shot." The other explained way more calmly then either of them expected. 

"Oh my God-"

"Hes in surgery. Carlos-" The officer was shaken once more firmly this time. "Carlos, he needs you."

"yeah-yeah." He mumbled shakily and followed Judd out to his truck not bothering to grab his phone or wallet.

~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the hospital it was in a panicked whirlwind as both mean rushed up to the ICU unit after learning TK had survived the surgery but was now stuck in a coma. They both stood in the doorway silently watching Owen Strand talk to his comatose son. Judd patted Carlos on the shoulder lightly and turned to take a seat with the other figherfighters as Carlos attempted to muffle a soft sob as his eyes trailed over all the tubs and wires criss crossing over his boyfriends (where they even boyfriends anymore) chest. Owen must have heard because he patted his sons chest lovingly and stood up.

"Officer Reyes?" Carlos felt a stab of pain at the title, remembering that's the last thing TK had called him. "You want some time with him?"

"I don't want to impose..?"

"No. I think he would appreciate it. I know I would."

"what-um-what happened?" He asked as the captain passed him to leave the room. 

"A 7 year old with his grandfathers gun. The grandfather had a heart attack, we had to break down the door....poor kid thought we were intruders."

Carlos slumped into the hard plastic chair next to Tks limp body and grasped his hand tightly in his. Time passed slowly with Carlos starring unmoving at Tk, willing for him to move-to wake up. He barely noticed the rest of the 126 coming and going . Barely noticed Owen sliding into another chair for a few hours before muttering that he had to go get some coffee and that he would be back soon. 

"Ah! Theres my son." Carlos jerked his eyes up to the doorway where his mother stood. Carlos blinked a few times dumbly trying to decide if his mother was really standing there. "oh my! You look like hell."

"Mama?" He stood to meet her and gave her a tight hug.

"oh and smell like hell as well." She said lightly as she hugged her son back. 

"How did you know I was here?" He asked as his mother ushered him back into his seat, taking the other one Owen had just vacated a few minutes earlier.

"Well, You missed our Thursday lunch." She waved her son off as he opened his mouth to apologize. "Don't apologize. You had more important things to worry about." Her eyes trailed over TK briefly before moving back to Carlos. "I got worried when you didn't show and wouldn't answer your phone so I called the station. I pulled a favor in with some of your fathers old co-workers and they told me you were off today. I just happened to be on the phone when the radio call came in about this young man getting shot. Apparently everyone at the station knows who he is. And knows he's your...'friend', was it?" She said and Carlos tensed up before spotting the teasing smile on his mother face. 

She leaned forward to adjust the edge of Tks blanket that had somehow fallen down. Carlos trailed the movement passively. Neither said anything for a few moments. "This man. He is a firefighter, no?"

"Mama-"

"He is not just your friend, is he?" Carlos shook his head no helplessly.

"How can you tell?" He chuckled and asked rhetorically as he resumed his position holding TKs limp hand and watching his face for signs of movement. His mother smiled at his fondly and answered in a surprisingly serious tone. 

"You look at him as I once looked at your father in a bed similar to this one...Terrified to loose a loved one to the job."

"I'm sorry mama. I know I promised dad that-" 

"Your father is an idiot. He should never have made you promise that." She had tightly. "Why would you do that to him?" She asked in that tone that ensured Carlos would not be lying to her.

"I didn't mean to. It just came out as soon as I saw dads face...all I had running through my head is dad telling me about his first wife and his partner." Carlos signed heavily and leaned back in his chair. His father had been on the force years ago. His partner of 10 years had been killed on the job. His first wife had been killed not even a month later on the job as well...she had been pinned down while rescuing people. She had been a firefighter. "I wasn't thinking. Dad made me promise not to get involved with another first responder. Dad just looked so happy and I didn't want to hurt him." He finished lamely. Now that he said it out loud he knew it was dumb. 

"So you choose to hurt him instead?" His mother asked with raised eyebrows. "Your father is an idiot." She repeated. "And so is my son apparently. your father needs to learn that you don't choose who you fall in love with." She paused again to make sure she had Carlos' full attention. "But you can control how you treat the ones you love." Carlos nodded along, his face twisted painfully. 

His mother stood and came around the bed pulling her still sitting son into a side hug. "Now, when your boy wakes up I expect you to apologize to him. Explain exactly why you are so bone headed." she knocked him lightly on the side of the head. "and then invite him over for dinner so you can introduce him to us. Properly this time." Carlos chuckled and nodded some more as tears slipped down his cheeks.

He had been very, very stupid. He had a lot to make up for. He just needed Tk to wake up so he can spend the rest of his life making it right. Hopefully he would never had to see that painful look on TKs face ever again.


End file.
